In The Wrong Cartoon!
by Prettykitty07
Summary: In a abondoned building, Scooby finds a machine that the gangs thinks is a time machine, while in California, Garfield's owner, Jon, buys a time machine from Madman Murray's. When both machine's activate Scooby and Garfield switch places.


**Here's one of my brand new stories. This one tells two stories. Here's the introduction that tells you what's going on, who's what, the setting, and all that. The introduction will get right into the story. I hope you'll enjoy this comic and Post comments, but please be nice. The next part will be posted soon. One more thing, thisstory is written like a script. I made it this way because it's easier for me to get through the story without saying he said and she said all the time. Enjoy.**

It was a dark and gloomy day. The Mystery Machine was parked far into the distance from an abandoned ceramic building. Inside, the gang is being chased by a hideous monster.

**Shaggy:** Zoinks! Like how many times did this happen?

**Scooby:** I rost count.

**Velma:** Come on guys keep up with us.

The gang came across two different paths in the hallway. Fred, Daphne, and Velma took one path while Shaggy and Scooby took the other, as usual. The monster obviously continued down the hallway. If this villain had any brains it would have at least gone down one of the paths. Anyways, Shaggy and Scooby were looking back to see if they lost the monster, of course, they weren't looking where they were going.

**Shaggy:** (laughing) we ditched him Scoob.

**Scooby:** Reah! Hee hee hee.

Suddenly, Shaggy and Scooby crashed into the wall. Lucky for them, it wasn't made of brick. The wall was weak. It crumbled around the corners. Shaggy and Scooby fell into another room. They got up slowly, dusted themselves, and tiptoed into the room. There was barely any light. When they were inside, they eyed a technical device.

**Scooby:** What is rat thing?

**Shaggy:** I'm not sure. It looks like some kind of round funnel attached to some wacky wires.

**Scooby:** What rould we ro?

**Shaggy:** Like lets find the gang. This could be a clue.

Meanwhile, somewhere in California, lies a small town with many houses. Only one house was yellow. (No the residents doesn't belong to Steve, Blue, Joe or whoever is running that cheesy kiddy show.) The yellow house belongs to a man named Jon Arbuckle. Inside his home, his cat, Garfield, was sitting on the sofa watching T.V. He was flipping through the channels every five seconds.

**Garfield:** Man nothing is on.

Garfield continued to flip through the channel while Jon puts on his coat and heads to the front door.

**Jon:** Garfield, I'm going to go shopping at Madman Murray's. I'll be back.

**Garfield:** Don't forget the lasagna while you're out!

Jon closed the door behind him. Garfield heard him drive off. He continued to flip through the channels. He stopped on the All Commercial Channel.

**Garfield:** Hmm……might as well.

Odie happily walks in the room. He sits beside the sofa and pants. Garfield looks at him with annoyance.

**Garfield:** Odie could you please stop that panting I'm trying to watch this.

Odie stopped panting and glued his eyes to the T.V. A new commercial started. A crazy guy with purple and green hair danced into the spotlight.

**Television:** Come down to Madman Murray's. I'm having a big sale on my merchandise. Televisions, VCRs, Washing Machines, you name it. That's not all! I just got in new merchandise. Come down and see the one and only time machine! Guaranteed to take you back in time whenever you want!

**Odie:** Bark….bark!

**Garfield:** Yeah, Jon did say something about going to Madman Murray's. I hope he isn't stupid enough to buy something like a time machine. Then again Jon buys anything even stuff that doesn't work.

**Odie:** Bark!

**Garfield:** Odie you can't do anything with a time machine. It's a piece of junk. I bet when Jon sees it, he'll buy it and bring it home under a sheet. This is probably one of the most ridiculous things Jon is going to buy.

**Odie:** Bark! Bark……bark!

**Garfield:** Yeah you're right. That security alarm Jon bought two years ago was the most ridiculous.

Back at the abandoned ceramic building. The gang was in the secret room examining the technology device.

**Fred:** This is some clue. What is it?

**Velma:** Its iron steel mechanical combined with the physics of metalloids built for the safety of people.

**Fred:** What did you say?

**Velma:** I said from my point of view, it looks like a time machine, built out of fine metal.

**Daphne:** Do you think the monster has anything to do with this machine?

**Velma:** I believe so.

**Shaggy:** But like what would a monster do with something like this?

**Fred:** We're not sure Shaggy, but the clues are helping us figure out who's behind this mystery.

**Daphne:** So what do we do?

**Fred:** It's simple. We're going to catch the monster.

**Shaggy:** Oh no here it comes.

**Fred:** We need Shaggy and Scooby to lower him to our trap.

**Scooby:** Rot again!

**TO BE CONTINUED………**


End file.
